Mimi
Mimi (ミミ Mimi) is a young girl who hates the queen with a passion. Short Translated Biography A girl living in the slums of Windbloom. She's bright and energetic but on the other hand hates the government people, who were the direct cause of her parents' death and Mashiro, who takes no countermeasures against the poverty.Mai Otome Official Website Appearance Mimi is a little girl with peach skin, blonde colored hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair stands two strands in the back, her bangs are covering her forehead, and the rest are unkempt, jutting downwards and reaches down to her neck. She wears a gray gatsby cap. Her attire consists of a dark-pink, turtle neck shirt on the inside, and topped with a dark red-long sleeved shirt with a gray collar and has gray patches at the back of the sleeves. She wears a gray capri pants with a purple patch on the left side, and wears a purple espadrille shoes. Personality She has a deep hate for the queen and anything that is related to her,Mai Otome Anime: Episode 18 and she shares it with most of the citizens of the Windbloom that lives in the slums. At a early young age, she is already aware of her poor life, and therefore, she already resorted to stealing.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 11 But despite of that, she also displays a caring side, as she knows how to be generous and shows care for the welfare of other people. Plot Windbloom Invasion Arc Mimi is first seen sitting, curled up on her self on the stairs that going through the monorail. Arika notices her, catching the attention of Nina. As Nina sees her, the Otome approaches her, giving her a pat on the head and asks what is wrong, then inquires about her parents. Giving no response, Nina tells Arika to wait, and she agrees. Nina brings her along, while she stares at Nina's golden chain hanging at her uniform. The two Otome turns her over to a man on the station, then leaves. As Nina checks her watch, only to find out that it's gone, the Otome looks back at her, as she makes her escape with Nina's precious item. As she is on the run, the two Otome begins their pursuit. She runs on an alley, but was caught by Arika who took a shortcut to corner her. Now caught, Nina begs to her to return to watch. She refuses to do so, and her stomach growls. Nina persuades her one more time by saying that she'll give food or anything that she like, but she still refuses to give in, and she tosses the watch. She then makes her escape. Later at the place where she lives, she reacts on how Mashiro wastes the food just like that, then tells Mashiro that she recognizes her. She then listens as Takumi and Mashiro introduce their selves under a different name, and then watches Mashiro as she leaves the place but returns shortly, and asks how she can go back up to the city.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 12 One night on the slums where Mimi resides, she calls out to her grandmother and shakes her vigorously, but the old woman gives no response. On the desert where the refugees camped because they're driven away by Nagi, Mimi confronts the soldiers that is searching for Mashiro, saying that she doesn't know where the queen is, and asks why they're kicked out, and tells them that their job is to protect the citizens. The next day, as the refugees move out from their location last night, she talks to a collapsed Mashiro and inquires if she's alright. The queen looks up to her, and says that she has seen her somewhere, but Mashiro tells her that she's mistaken. Mimi offers her water jug to Mashiro, saying that she'll die if she get left behind. Mashiro asks if it is okay, and Mimi replies that she wont force her if she doesn't want any. The queen grabs her water jug and drinks abruptly, then Mimi yells on the queen that she wasted the content. Later that night on a new camping site, she points out on how painful Mashiro's blisters are, and comments that the queen has fair skin and has smooth hands and feet, and speculates that Mashiro may be a princess of some country; but takes it back quickly, as there's no way for a princess being on a camp site. Her face then wears a gloomy expression, and states on how a princess lives a comfortable life. Mashiro asks if she also hates the queen, and she affirms the question. She then opens up a story about what happened to her father, which shocks Mashiro, then states her hate for the queen. Mashiro's stomach growls, and Mimi tells her to wait for a moment, and leaves. She returns with a bowl of soup and gives it to Mashiro. The queen eats up and says that the soup tastes good, shocking Mimi and says that it isn't, since the one who prepared the food said that they're low on salt. Mashiro persists that it tastes good and started crying, which shocks Mimi more and tells her not to cry, and then questions her about what kind of living the queen have before. Their attention is caught up by a man who talks about someone who got mixed up on their group, that turns out to be Aoi. After Aoi chooses to fall on the cliff, Mimi comes along, saying that the maid could've cried or begged for her life. She then notices Mashiro crying, then the queen runs away. She calls out to her, but is ignored by Mashiro. Aswad Arc Mimi and the other refugees rest in a place where the Aswad Village lies, and Midori gives out an order to eliminate them all. As Midor's henchmen are about to move out, they hear a rumbling sound from nowhere, and a Jabbal emerges. It charges towards the villagers, and Mimi manages to avoids it for the first time. As she is running away for her safety, she trips and gets hit by the Jabbal's tentacle, which sends her to flying on a high distance. After Arika manages to defeat the Jabbal, she approaches Mimi, and tells her to hang on. Mashiro then follows, saying the same thing.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 21 That night on the village, the injuries that Mimi sustained earlier are treated. Later, she asks if she's going to die. Mashiro tells her that she wont; then she continues her speech by saying that she's being punished for what they did to Aoi. She speaks up again, saying that everyone used to laugh, then sheds a tear and calls to her father, saying that she would be again with him while she raises her left hand. She then drops it shortly as her life ends. Mimi's remains are buried on a hill, with a tombstone and her cap on top of it as a grave mark. Abilities *'Pickpocket': Because of their poor living, Mimi learned to steal at an early age. It appears that she has a good skill with the said craft, as she managed to steal Nina's watch without the Otome noticing it. Quotes *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "Right now, a princess would be eating delicious food, then sleeping on a nice, soft bed. Really.. It's so unfair." *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "My dad was a baker. Although it was small, he had his own place, and every day, there would be lots of customers. But then one day government officials closed it down, something about them wanting to build a road. My dad lost his will to work. After that, it was the same old story. He started drinking, went into debt, gambled. In the end, he died by the side of that road." *(To Mashiro Blan de Windbloom) "I always look at that castle and think.. The queen doesn't do anything for us, and she doesn't listen to us either. That's because from way up there, there's no way the queen can even see us. So I've decided not to look at the queen either. I refuse to look at her. She pulled off that infuriating birthday party! That's why I hate the queen!" Trivia *The manga also has a character named Mimi, but looks entirely different; she has a short hair and is wearing a dress instead of her anime outfit.Mai Otome Manga: Chapter 32, Page 4 She is also wearing a gatsby cap, only with a shorter visor, and has a ribbon on it's side.Mai Otome Manga: Chapter 33, Page 5 Its personality also differs from its anime counterpart, as it appears to be shy rather than rash.Mai Otome Manga: Chapter 33, Page 11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female